<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>last week i saw you at the junkie church by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238599">last week i saw you at the junkie church</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Episode Related, Episode: s01e06 Rick Potion No. 9, First Time, M/M, dubcon on both ends kinda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If Rick was paying any attention to Morty’s growing fanclub, he didn’t show it. His fingers were still commanding Morty’s concentration, now rolling up his waist with his special brand of persistence. “Do you wanna know what I like about you, Morty?” </p><p>--</p><p>Rick's under the influence in this one, broh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>last week i saw you at the junkie church</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>alternate title: foxy grandpa ruins tight virgin boycunt incest bangfest 14!!!</p><p>there's mentions of breeding but this has literally nothing to do with mpreg i swear.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was sheer fucking chaos on the pavement as the ship climbed up through the ozone, Morty standing over the backseat to survey the damage. The flu season dance-goers were crawling over each other like crabs in a bucket and Morty could only look on, engendering the specific kind of guilt that hanging around Rick tended to cause. It was much harder to stomach when he couldn’t hawk all the blame on his reckless grandfather. </p><p>At least Rick had saved him in time. He’d also admitted that he’d made a mistake, and that was something that’d taken Morty a hot second to process. He still couldn’t believe it now, though really, he’d wasted most of his mental energy for the night as soon as Jessica had started looking at him like she gave a damn about him. Running from the enamored crowd had winded the hell out of him and exhaustion was weighing him in place of gravity. He wanted to rest and catch his scattered bearings, but watching the little dots on the pavement converge like riled-up ants, he got the feeling that this wasn’t anywhere near over. </p><p>“Rick, what’s… what- what are we gonna do? I-is there some kind of antidote, or like, some kind of vaccine you can make?” </p><p>“W-wow, Morty, look at you actually rubbing some brain cells together for once. You must be learning something, hanging around with your old man.” </p><p>Morty narrowed his eyes. It was sometimes hard to tell when Rick thought he’d asked a stupid question and was mocking him. That was usually the case, though, so he defaulted to submissive and sighed. “Sorry, man. I didn’t mean to make a bad suggestion.” </p><p>“Can you shut up and take a compliment?” </p><p>Morty had half a mind to ask what that was supposed to mean, but when Rick said shut up he really meant it and Morty was shocked into silence by what had followed it anyways. </p><p>Rick didn’t pay compliments. Rick didn’t think Morty had good ideas. And Rick, Morty realized, turning his gaze from the riotous admirers on the street, <em> never </em>owned up to his missteps. He hadn’t even attempted to pin it on Morty and his insistence on the serum. He’d just said he was wrong, and whisked Morty out of harm’s way, and flown them far above the swarming masses who were still trying to reach the ship as if they could get to him. As if Rick wouldn’t kill them for scuffing his paint job if they managed.</p><p>When he cast his attention towards Rick, he nearly jumped. He was lurking behind Morty, much closer than his volume had suggested. It was twilight and the nearly-set sun of civil dusk cast just enough of a feverish shadow to hide his expression away. Morty felt the ship shake a little when he stepped closer. </p><p>“You’re a real good, real good boy, Morty, you know that? My little helper.” </p><p>Morty’s whole body reacted when Rick laid a wide palm on his shoulder, his fingers wrapping around Morty’s arm and curling in to settle him down. He acquiesced and leaned into the touch, unsure of what to say to such adulation. Rick was always putting his hands on Morty- to drag him off to places he didn’t want to be, or to add dramatic tension to his monologues, or to pull him out of danger at the very last moment- but when he gripped Morty’s hip like a starving boa constrictor, Morty started to suspect that this was not a typical Rick-establishing-dominance hold. </p><p>It felt like being coveted. </p><p>“J-jeez, Rick, that’s- you’re really close to me,” is what his mouth decided on replying.</p><p>“I always w—wanna be close to you,” came a voice <em> very </em>near his ear, and the familiar comfort of liquor breath hit his nose in time. He shuddered and tipped back against Rick’s chest. There was nowhere else to go. The backseat was trying its best to trigger his claustrophobia, and if he was stuck between moth-eaten throw pillows, Rick, and the planet’s atmosphere, at least he could be at home in his grandpa’s corrosive scent. “Always want you right here.” </p><p>He sounded almost fond. Morty probably would have doubled over without Rick there to stop him. </p><p>The situation below them hadn’t changed. If anything, the throng was getting bigger as they got higher up, and Morty was used enough to space travel to know that wasn’t normal. His guilt was quickly churning into full-blown panic, only stayed by Rick’s deft hand inching under his battered dress clothes to scratch his neatly-cropped nails against Morty’s hipbone. The gesture was invasive and surprising but it relaxed him for a second and let him focus his thoughts into something a little more clear. Namely, into wondering why the hell Rick wasn’t working on a cure. “Shouldn’t we be down there, you know, f-fixing this? It-it-it doesn’t feel right, just leaving them to…” It was too hard to start and finish the sentence. </p><p>If Rick was paying any attention to Morty’s growing fanclub, he didn’t show it. His fingers were still commanding Morty’s concentration, now rolling up his waist with his special brand of persistence. “Do you wanna know what I like about you, Morty?” </p><p>Morty felt like he’d been shrapnel-stunned by the piercing affection in his voice. That wasn’t the worst of it, though, not even close- Rick’s uncharacteristic sweetness galvanized his heart, sending flickering interest through his system to set him all aglow. He turned his head to look at his grandpa. </p><p>His candlelight hope was doused when he actually caught sight of Rick’s gaze. It was blown wide and desperate, and Morty thought of Jessica under the gym lights with that same wonderment in her pretty hazel eyes. Rick’s were steely as hail, pupils expanded like a black hole in a surging electrical storm. He was rollicking thunder and mortal terror and though he couldn’t have been more different from tranquil, uncomplicated Jessica, Morty didn’t fight being swept up in the tempest. His world shrank to the microcosm of himself and Rick that it was most days. </p><p>He remembered abruptly that this wasn’t <em> most days</em>. This was Rick driving under the influence, his own bioengineered roofie overriding his carefully programmed emotional code. Morty couldn’t let it drag any further than this. </p><p>“No, Rick, you’re, you’re, you’re not-“</p><p>Rick mollified his fretting by dropping his other hand to Morty’s torso, now stroking the dips in his ribcage in a way that was much too intent to be anything other than sultry. “I like how you always wanna do the right thing, no matter how goddamn inconvenient it is for us,” he said, smoothing his palms over Morty’s flat chest, down his stomach. He grumbled in indignance but felt too fixed to move, Rick’s saccharine confession quieting the complaint that was building on his dry tongue. “You, you never forget how- ah, shit, what’s the word?- how <em> human </em> you are.” </p><p>Morty only protested when Rick pulled his hands away, leaving him with negative space desperate to be filled. He reached back to find them only for Rick to stop him while he pulled off his scuffed and torn suit jacket. Morty didn’t even start to think about how his mom would react to his ruined formalwear, his mind far too busy working through what Rick was saying. Those sweet nothings sounded an awful lot like <em> something</em>. Even though Morty knew it was just festering virulence, he was charmed by Rick’s tongue, silver as his blustery hair. He helped Rick shove the jacket past his wrists, went willingly still against his chest before his spindly arms wound around Morty to start unbuttoning his shirt. </p><p>His instinct to be responsible enough for both of them kicked in. “P-please don’t,” he breathed in a way that was entirely unconvincing even to himself, his hands tugging uselessly at Rick’s slim, stable wrists. Rick batted him away like a gnat and made fast work of what was left of Morty’s buttons. </p><p>“Yeah, that really showed me. I like how fucking bossy you are, though. Fuck, baby, always telling me what I-I-I <em> shouldn’t </em> do because it’s <em> wrong</em>.” He threw Morty’s shirt over his shoulder and chuckled. Morty watched the ruined yellow fabric land on the passenger’s headrest. He must have lost his tie ages ago. Or maybe Rick had taken that, too. </p><p>He didn’t want to touch on Rick’s husky tone, nor the way his blatant mocking sent prickles of intrigue over his vulnerable skin and pooled like clover honey in his stomach. “Rick, I’m- you <em> can’t</em>, you can’t-”</p><p>“Do you know how hot and bothered that, your stupid little stutter gets me?” </p><p>Morty was scorching and freezing all at once, blast chilled at absolute zero. His nerve endings flared where Rick touched him again, his fingertips like arson on Morty’s hips. He was working his thumbs underneath his waistband and Morty had to remind himself that this was something bad. Something he shouldn’t let happen. He tried to wriggle forwards. Rick stopped him by tightening his grip, hardly expending any effort at all. </p><p>“Sooo— so fucking cute, you have no idea what you do to me.” Rick and Morty shared genetic lankiness. Rick looked slight and frail to a stranger but he was so much bigger than Morty, stronger, too; when he pushed Morty down to kneel in front of the backseat and came up behind him, his hips boxed his grandson in and dwarfed him by overwhelming, impassable inches. He had the tendency to swallow Morty up without ever really trying to. “Can you feel it, sweetie?”</p><p>He gasped out in trainwreck horror when Rick ground himself against his ass, letting Morty feel exactly what he meant without a hint of shame or subtlety. Morty was left to take the heat for both of them, scandalized and powerless and doing absolutely nothing to stop Rick from unbuckling his belt awkwardly from behind. “O-oh god, yeah, I feel you,” he murmured, voice thick with quickly-wavering apprehension. </p><p>He was sure he was sweating. Rick never liked him fucking with the ship’s temperature controls. </p><p>“I like how you feel underneath me, Morty.” His breath was as humid and heavy as his chest on Morty’s back. His gruff cadence scraped at Morty’s resistance like sandpaper, reshaped him into something downy and fictile. “Let me have you- baby, let me show you how good I can be for you, let me take care of you.” </p><p>Morty was starstruck. He’d never heard Rick sound so dire, like he was <em> begging</em>. He’d always imagined that Rick would be the one forcing frantic pleas from his mouth. </p><p><em> Hypothetically- </em> of course he’d never pictured this, not in earnest. No, the way that Rick made Morty’s cock twitch was breaking news to him, scout’s honor. </p><p>He was too far down to see anything outside the window. Earth fell away from them as easily as it always did, and with Rick pushing him forwards so there was some pressure on his dick, Morty found that his worries were fairly planetary. He didn’t know what he was meant to say. Rick had worn out his anxiety and dissent and Morty was buzzed off his ardor. As painful as it usually was, Morty cared about Rick and what he thought about him. The words he whispered in Morty’s ear seemed illicit, his warm consideration habit-forming. His name had never sounded as good as it did in Rick’s voice. Morty rested on his palms, tilted his head to the side. “Will you kiss me, just kiss me first, please, grandpa Rick?” </p><p>“You fuckin’ bet,” Rick agreed, and his lips were on Morty’s rising pulse in an instant. He quested up Morty’s neck, his jawline, found his prize at Morty’s open mouth and kissed him expertly in a way that made him feel inadequate all of a sudden. It wasn’t the smoothest kiss, not with Morty looking over his shoulder, but it scratched the itch that had been tugging at him since the first time Rick had ruffled his hair and told him he was worth more than nothing. </p><p>His stomach threatened him with unease. He felt guilty for not feeling guilty. This <em> wasn’t Rick </em> and every single cue through the tragedy of the evening had reminded him that it was oxytocin in his clothes, dressed up as his partner with none of his sharp edges to complete the illusion. It was a poor impression in all regards. Worse, Morty was taking advantage of it.</p><p>He was willing to accept genetically modified love from Jessica. Was it that much worse coming from Rick? </p><p>Rick licked insistently at Morty’s chapped lower lip, swept his whiskey-soaked tongue past his teeth to stake his claim over yet another part of his grandson’s body. He touched Morty lazily while he kissed him like he’d never tasted anything so indulgent. His hands were sealed love letters, professing emotion against Morty’s skin without saying a word. Morty was useless trapped under the weight of it all.</p><p>When he pulled away, Rick let him, dropping his head to the curve of Morty’s neck to press soothing kisses to his overheating flesh. Morty took a moment to breathe and consider his options. </p><p>Rick wouldn’t stop. He’d pursue him like everyone else in the vicinity had, only he was stronger and more cunning than any of them. Morty could outrun some idiots from his school. He knew he’d never outlast Rick. The very thought made his knees weak- or maybe that was from Rick teasing his nipple underneath his rough thumb. Either way, he sighed and accepted that he wasn’t getting away, even if he wanted to. </p><p>“A-are you gonna make me- gonna keep me waiting much longer, Morty?” Rick’s impatience drew a shiver from Morty’s shoulders. He could still feel how hard he was, felt it right against him, wondered if it would feel that big inside. He wondered how Rick felt, if the chemicals he held so much disdain for were causing blistering thermite reactions within him while he waited for permission to subjugate. Morty was endothermic; Rick’s desire was as contagious as his accidental influenza. </p><p>“Do you really- really want me that bad?” </p><p>Rick snorted like it was the dumbest thing he’d ever heard and ran his big hands down Morty’s lithe thighs. The gesture made him shake and exhale, almost certainly huffing fog against the windows above him. “You’re gonna make me embarrass myself,” he hummed, soft in a way that Morty didn’t expect even now. “But I’ll do it, baby, I’ll do anything for you; wanna do it all over again, do it right this time, just for you. I’ll be good for you, Morty.”</p><p>It came from a place that’d been empty since before Morty was ever born and it filled him full up, made him ache for things he didn’t quite understand yet. He felt at home in Rick’s heart- this facsimile of his grandfather, mentor, companion had just invited him somewhere he’d kept bolted up for lonely decades. Morty placed his hands over Rick’s. </p><p>“You can have me, Rick. I- I want you too.” </p><p>Rick rubbed his thigh and withdrew a hand to dig in his pocket. “Good thing I- <em> heh</em>- good thing I came prepared, then.” </p><p>Morty barely had time to consider the implications of that- and what they were about to do- before Rick was shoving his gray slacks and underwear down to his bent knees, leaving him bright and burning with nothing to cover him up except his grandfather’s adoring gaze. He gasped when Rick dropped a hand to his ass and squeezed. It was unfamiliar but not unwelcome, especially as Rick moved further down his body and used his strength to push Morty’s legs further apart. </p><p>“I’m gonna make you ready for me now, okay, baby?” </p><p>“I’m ready,” Morty said, hoping he sounded enticing and huffing a little when he remembered that Rick wouldn’t care either way. His breath raised to a startled “oh!” when Rick pressed two slick, slender fingers against and then inside his most private space, where even Morty hadn’t dared to wander. How fitting- most of Morty’s fresh experiences were courtesy of Rick. He tried to be yielding as he always was when Rick made him explore new things, willing himself calm against the intrusion. </p><p>It was easy to adjust to with the measured patience that Rick was putting into the act. He stroked Morty’s side while he worked his fingers in, sinking down to the second knuckle in no hurry at all. Morty expected him to move further but he stalled, slipped nearly all the way out as slowly as he’d entered. His body still hadn’t settled down quite as much as his mind and he had to work to stay relaxed. That was an oxymoron that his Rick would have loved to mock him for. The Rick that was with him cooed at him, told him how good and sweet he was being, eased inside him slow and sure. He’d hardly said anything degrading at all since he’d picked Morty up from the dance. </p><p>The thought may have sent him down another shame spiral but whatever Rick petted inside of him made Morty jolt and whine, whirring to life like an invention that finally did what he wanted it to after weeks of hard work. He looked back at his partner with all the wide-eyed fascination of discovery. “<em>Oh</em>, that’s- what <em> was </em> that?” </p><p>Rick stroked at the spot again and relished in Morty’s full-body tremble with a smirk. He scrunched his eyes closed since he couldn’t shut his legs to temper his overbearing arousal into something manageable, something he was more acquainted with. It didn’t <em> hurt </em> but it pushed him towards a tall peak of stimulation and made his senses feel like he was going through too much, too quickly. Rick never let up, every motion and its counter made with the same precision that he always employed, and Morty wondered if he was so methodical every time he did… this. He <em> didn’t </em>get jealous thinking about Rick with anyone besides him.</p><p>“It’s your prostate, Morty,” Rick explained finally, without giving away any real information. He demonstrated with a gentle glide over the sensitive area. Morty cried out and noticed that he was definitely hard. “Fuck, the noises you make… you’re gonna sound so filthy when I mate you.” </p><p>“Oh <em> god</em>.” Morty’s abdomen rolled. He felt hot all over, especially where he was penetrated, and having so much passion focused on him from someone he looked up to so much was becoming hard to tolerate. With any luck, Rick would finish embarrassing him soon. Knowing him, though… </p><p>He supposed he didn’t really know this Rick much at all. </p><p>His fingers found less and less defiance from Morty’s increasingly curious body, his muscles allowing the addition of a third finger. Morty still wasn’t sure what a prostate <em> was </em> but he didn’t have any objections as long as Rick kept massaging it with mellow focus and drawing quiet wails as he went. He liked the feeling once he warmed up to it, let it wash down his body, stir and sate his appetite. It felt good to be dripping wet and open. Watching Rick conduct his pleasure with smug confidence and genuine reverence was good, too. He wanted to live up to Rick’s expectations, be worth his infatuation. That was all he ever really wanted. </p><p>Morty could have come if Rick had rubbed him the right way, and he was surprised to find himself disappointed when he edged his fingers out entirely. </p><p>“That took forever, sweetie. Have you ever had anything inside you before?” </p><p>“No, never,” Morty admitted, demure. </p><p>“Not even your fingers?” To Morty’s utter humiliation, Rick pulled at his silicone-sleek rim with his thumb. He shook his head ‘no’ anyways. “Damn. That’s my good boy, saved yourself just for me. Gonna be so tight for your grandpa.” </p><p>The mere concept had Morty’s cheeks heating up, and he ducked his head down to hide from his own errant lust. Rick coaxed his attention back towards him with the sound of a zipper and shuffling clothes. The sight of Rick’s cock, blushing pink and standing tall just for him… well, Morty couldn’t look away. </p><p>“Is- i-is this gonna… Rick, will it hurt? I mean, you’re really…”</p><p>Rick was watching him with cheshire satisfaction, obviously thrilled to have Morty pinned right where he wanted him. He looked every bit as aroused as his erection suggested, hedonistic languidness setting in his long limbs. He laid his clean hand on Morty’s flank and petted him as if he was calming a rearing horse. “Just a little, Morty. It’ll just be, just hurt for a bit, and then it’ll feel <em> real </em>good, feel like, I-I-I’ll make you feel so much better than your hand, Morty.” </p><p>Morty was never good at saying no to Rick. He spread his legs without having to be told, a vision of complete obeisance. “Show me, grandpa Rick?” </p><p>His eyes lit up like gunpowder, rapid-fire and dangerous. “Fuck <em> yes</em>, babe, been waiting to fuck- to breed you all <em> night</em>.” </p><p>“Oh, jeez, <em> what</em>?” </p><p>Whatever Morty would have said was cut off by the vehement push of Rick’s cock, the leaking head breaching him just enough to make him gasp shrilly. He breathed out Rick’s name, braced himself on the pillow he’d been resting on. It was nothing like having his fingers inside. As he nudged himself in deeper, Morty couldn’t help his soft sniveling- it wasn’t awful, wasn’t bad at all, really, it just made him feel so small. </p><p>“I mean, I can’t <em> really </em>breed your little cunt. But I can still come deep inside you, really make a mess of you and make you mine, M-Morty.” </p><p>Morty may have had an active imagination and an intimate relationship with his hand, but he felt more debased and objectified than he ever had in his life hearing Rick say those things. It was concentrated taboo, all the crass depravity that he sought out when he wanted to get off, and it hit him like a bus coming out of his <em> grandfather’s mouth</em>. He moaned and rocked himself further back on his cock despite the dull pain it caused.</p><p>“There you go. Yeah, that’s- take it aaall the way, that’s my baby.” Rick panted, and Morty whimpered, catching sight of where they were joined, just how deeply he was filled. Did Rick ever run out of ways to mortify him?</p><p>He answered that question with a resounding <em> no</em>, pulling out nearly all the way just to slide back in with some effort, wet and heavy inside of Morty. It was torturous. Morty had never been so agonizingly hard before, not even that time Jessica bent over to pick up a book and he’d seen her black panties under her skirt. Rick hadn’t even touched him at all. </p><p>His dick rubbed against the ugly-but-soft blanket Rick kept in the back for Morty to sleep under. Between that and the way Rick’s thick cock stretched him out and forced contact with his prostate, he was all but keening, brokenly whining Rick’s name and just barely moving against him. Rick used his hands to keep Morty in place. They wrapped around his waist, nearly big enough to meet in the middle. Morty felt like territory to be marked. Like an animal deep in estrus who’d attracted a virile mate. He grabbed for one of Rick’s hands, held his fingers tight. </p><p>“Does it feel good, Rick?” </p><p>Rick edged inside to the hilt and Morty groaned and squirmed and gripped, his muscles imploring Rick to stay buried right where he was. His grandpa made a low, pleased sound at that. Morty felt misplaced pride at doing something right his very first time. </p><p>“You’re <em> perfect</em>, Morty.” </p><p>Morty didn’t think he’d ever feel so intoxicated again, riding high on Rick’s praise. </p><p>“You can’t even imagine how many times I’ve jerked it thinking about your tight ass.” </p><p>Then again, Rick had a habit of proving Morty wrong. “<em>What</em>?” He was startled as he was ecstatic, arching his back so he could feel Rick’s thrusts at a more pleasant angle. Nothing could stop him from chasing that feeling, not now. “Rick, you’ve- no, no, there’s no <em> way</em>-”</p><p>“Are you gonna get all coy on me now? Gonna pretend you don’t want me to want you?” Rick twisted his fingers through Morty’s hair, his palm cradling the back of his dampened neck. “You can play shy if you want to. I don’t need you to tell me to know what a little cockslut you’re shaping up to be.” </p><p>Morty flushed, writhing under Rick’s accusations. “That’s, that’s, god, that’s really embarrassing.” He could feel the wet spot he was making on Rick’s blanket and hoped he was docile enough not to yell at him for it later on. </p><p>“It’s a good thing. You’re such a good boy for- being so good for my cock, sweetie. Better than I could’ve imagined, really.” </p><p>Was it a fine-print side effect of the serum? Were rodent hormones powerful enough to cause retroactive attachments? Or was this really Rick with his shipwreck soul laid bare, his drowned secrets dredged to the surface? Morty was bursting at the frayed seams. Rick seemed determined to pluck at all his strings, to conduct and control as he always did, even through the fever dream sleepwalking that had gotten them where they were. He’d lavished Morty in exactly what he’d needed to lower his defenses and Morty was frustrated. He didn’t know how he could feel like he was missing something when he was more complete than he’d ever been before. </p><p>“Have you a-a-actually thought about me before?”</p><p>Rick made him sob when he nailed Morty’s prostate like he was searching for it, ramming roughshod into the spot at a steady pace since it had evened out to an easy glide inside of him. Morty just took it, hapless and lachrymose and weeping precum. “You have no idea, don’t know how close I came to dragging you off to keep you all to myself. You know how selfish I can be, Morty.” </p><p>Rick had once tried to end the entire world on a whim and he’d taken Morty with him. Maybe that was his aim all along; he was no stranger to the long con and he’d done worse for far less. Morty thought about all the times Rick had weighed his frivolous wants against his family’s lives and chosen himself. He imagined that same vigor directed towards him and broke out in a wide, ribbing grin. “That bad, huh?” </p><p>“Oh, no. You’re not allowed to tease me just because you know you’re my favorite now. You’re totally still my bitch, baby.” </p><p>It was hard to deny when he was bent over Rick’s backseat, taking him deep inside during what was his second ever sexual encounter. Morty couldn’t find it in his heart to care. As long as Rick kept soft-soaping him, lathering flattery over his skin, he’d be whatever he wanted him to be. “Yeah, Rick, I’m all yours,” he said gently, tracing Rick’s wrist at his waist with his shaking fingers. </p><p>Rick responded with a rough thrust, and because Morty was pliant with adoration, the intensity of it felt <em> good</em>. “All mine,” Rick echoed. “You won’t need anyone else ever again, Morty, j-just me, I’m everything you could ever fuckin’- <em> fuck</em>. You think anyone down there is good enough for you?” </p><p>Morty had almost forgotten about everyone else. Maybe they were still clambouring around and screaming his name. Once again, though, he couldn’t make himself care as much as he ought to. Rick was rutting him like he owned him, and Morty thought he could feel the recoil rocking the ship. He was awash in the bestial romance of it all. “W-who?” </p><p>“Atta boy,” Rick said, gratified, and shifted the two of them closer together so he could take Morty’s neglected cock in his hand. Morty whimpered at the stifling touch. </p><p>“I’m gonna come, ah, Rick, <em> don’t</em>,” he warned, but he bucked his hips to meet his hand even as he objected. </p><p>“You can, you can come for me now, but don’t- I’m not gonna be so easy on you next time.” He jerked Morty off like he was trying to punish him. His cock rubbed stridently against his prostate, and his fingers were tight and warm and soaked with pre, and Morty loved him so much that it hurt to even think about. He came for Rick, moaning out his name like it was drenched in oxytocin.</p><p>“Great job, sweetie. Really.” Rick handled Morty down so he was laying on his stomach entirely. “Good fuckin’ boy, just like I said. Now you’re gonna- I’m gonna make you my mate, gonna shoot my load in your tight little cunt, Morty, and you’re just gonna take it, okay? Shame I can’t, can’t knock you up, but-” Morty cut him off with a groan, overstimulated and incalescent underneath him. “You like that, baby? Yeah, sounds like you do. Now shut up and let me finish, you’re gonna like that too.”</p><p>Morty’s limbs felt like melted butter. He was more than happy to oblige Rick after he’d ravished him so kindly. Nobody had ever talked to him like that before, so sleazy and sordid, and even though he was much too young to even consider the possibility, his libido kept him wanting. Rick used his body up, held him down by his hips. It might have been painful if Morty wasn’t drifting happily in the resonance of his orgasm. He made sweet little sounds for Rick while he fucked him, babbling his approval and begging to be filled. </p><p>A sharp frisson ran down from his shoulder when Rick caught him between his teeth, winding up like a bear trap and making Morty yelp. He pulled Morty back towards him with all his strength and came like ammunition, spilling deep inside just like he’d promised. </p><p>Morty was bred and owned. Rick had left him a wide, possessive bite mark to prove it, not to mention his still-searing cum that’d doused his now-ruined hole and started to seep out around his flagging cock. </p><p>“There you go,” he purred, the cat who got the cream even when he’d emptied it all inside his deflowered grandson. Morty smiled, sleepy and quelled. The exertion of the evening was catching up to him. He didn’t even complain when Rick pulled out and left him feeling messy and lived-in. Rick dropped his head to Morty’s shoulder and kissed the brand he’d created. “What do you think, should we- you wanna go back down there and tell Jessica you found your life partner?”</p><p>Morty struggled fruitlessly underneath Rick. “Oh no, Jessica!” <em> And everyone else</em>, his mind trailed, already raising alarm bells. </p><p>Rick snorted and pressed his weight down on Morty to keep him servile. “Don’t make me jealous, Morty.” </p><p>“No, god, you don’t- don’t get upset, Rick, just… we have to do <em> something</em>.” He tried his best to fix Rick with a serious look, but the effect was almost certainly lost. </p><p>“What I <em> wanna </em> do is haul off to every backwoods asteroid in the galaxy and fuck you at whatever alien truckstops we come across, but if it means that much to you, sweetheart, I-I-I think I’ve got an idea.” </p><p>Rick would take care of him. The world below them could launch right into Hell, and Rick could take care of that, too. Morty’s cold dread calmed, but he couldn’t push his last intrusive thought away. </p><p>There was a chance that Rick would hate him once he was vaccinated. There was plenty of time for him to change his mind and take back every nice thing he’d said to Morty during their tryst. It sucked the contentment from his bones like marrow, imagining resentment in Rick’s sneer, how he’d tell Morty what a disgusting mistake they’d made. How Morty had manipulated him. </p><p>But he’d learned from the best. What was that thing Rick was always telling him? </p><p>His grandfather finally let him up, but not before leaving another fond kiss on his shoulder. He patted Morty’s sweaty head with the hand that wasn’t covered in jizz and helped him up. Neither of them laughed while they shuffled their clothes back into place, Morty wrinkling his nose when he realized he wouldn’t be able to clean himself up for awhile, nor wear a shirt that wasn’t wrecked beyond recognition. He was aching and culpable and <em> worried</em>. Rick was buzzing with the restrained delight that Morty had come to recognize as a very good mood. </p><p>“I do expect a favor in return, you know, once I fix your mess,” he said, sinking into the driver’s seat and watching Morty to see if he’d follow him up. </p><p>He always did. He winced when he sat- it was going to take him awhile to get used to the sensation. “Yeah, well, we’ll see,” he replied, equal parts hopeful and hopeless. </p><p><em> Don’t think about it</em>, said the Rick that was perpetually lounging in his head. </p><p>For once, Morty tried his best to follow the advice. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm sick of staring at this so take it away from me! </p><p>title is from junkie church by ajj because it fits this nasty thing! (last week i saw you at the junkie church / you told me all the things i need to hear / like i’ve got a heart of gold and a kind and open soul) </p><p>not much else to say, hope u enjoyed my pwp babey. more on the way because i'm gross n so are rick n morty :~)</p><p>hmu on twitter/tumblr, i'm miss rickestmortys! also shoutout to my best friend kitt, for looking @ this constantly and inspiring some of the dialogue through our lovely conversations. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>